Shipping one-shots!
by Lany17
Summary: Don't read unless you're into Yoai(boy love) or yuri(girls love)And I'm doing requests of all your pairings so PM me if you want to see a specific pairing which isn't very popular(I'll even do Disco Bear) Like CuddlesxNutty or maybe PetuniaxLammy! I wont judge! I promise :3 Rated M FOR A REASON! My first M fan fic! I might even do OCxCharacter
1. FlippyxSplendid

First up is a SplendidxFlippy. Yoai! Warning this is graphic but I mean it's Yoai! And I want to get over my embarrassment of writing about this so, here is a sample! Hopefully I won't die of embarrassment but I will get over it! Okay so into the YAOI!

* * *

"If you keep drinking like this you'll be drink in no time" A man in blue said as his green-haired friend sipped down yet another beer.

"Who cares?" He said sluggishly and looked at the blue-haired friends sitting next to him.

"I do! What if you get alcohol poisoning" He asked and the war veteran shrugged.

"Good! Then I can finally stop hurting them by dying!" He said and the superhero sighed before taking a beer of his own. He sipped it down and slammed the half drunk bottle on the table, smashing it to into shards of glass on the floor.

"Splendid! Clean it up before you or me steps on a shard and I flip!" The drunker of the two said, having what little common knowledge he had left to worry about his other self.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Splendid said and swept up the glass shards.

"So Flippy, planning on getting drunk and wallow in shame for the night?" Splendid asked and Flippy growled.

"Wanna die hero!" Fliqpy said with a bloody knife in his hand from a small cut ha had gotten while trying to clean up the glass.

"Sit down" Splendid said and saw Fliqpy make a run for the bathroom, returning to his old self. He picked up another beer and chugged it down before Splendid took it away.

"Hey!" Flippy said and got up from his chair. Splendid rose the beer above his head as Flippy tried to reach for it, leaning on Splendid's shoulder to boost himself up, but he slipped on the beer Splendid spilled from his smashed bottle and knocked them both over. Flippy had fallen on Splendid and laid on his chest while Splendid was dazed from the crash. He felt discomfort from Flippy's weight but he didn't bother to say anything as Flippy sat up on his chest.

"F-Flippy" Splendid said and Flippy looked at him, blushing from seeing him vulnerable and blushing too. He smiled before taking advantage of the dazed hero. He took Splendid's head in his hands and played with his hair before leaning back down to his face. He looked into Splendid's big blue eyes that were filled with many emotions. Fear, confusion, and one thing Flippy likes the most, love. He knew Splendid was the only one that could tame the beast inside of him without getting hurt or better yet, killed. Flippy leaned to Splendid's ear, his green beret sliding to the floor next to Splendid's hand, making a soft noise as it landed.

"Splendid" Flippy said breathing heavily as he thought of all the fantasies of the blue superhero in his sick twisted mind.

"Tell me. Do you love me?" Flippy asked and Splendid let out a gasp of shock. He never expected the war-torn bear to  
say anything remotely close to the topic, especially about himself. Splendid had never dreamed that Flippy would have felt the same about him, not in a million years yet here they were, Flippy laying on Splendid's chest, whispering in his ear about the one topic Flippy refused to talk about to anyone. That is until now apparently.

"F-Flippy. I-I...I do" Splendid said and watched as the green-haired boy smirked and bit his ear making Splendid gasp out of shock from the sudden affection.

"F-Flippy!" Splendid said and blushed. Flippy was drunk and didn't know what he was doing, nothing more. The hero thought. He had to stop this before Flippy did something he regretted for many years, or maybe even for his whole life. What if Flippy grew up to have a wife and kids, but was haunted by the one time he had an affair with another man, or more importantly with his best friend. Flippy breathed in Splendid's sweet pine sent and sighed in content before Splendid tried to get up but Flippy pushed Splendid down by his chest. He leaned down to Splendid's face and took it in his hands gently, as if it would break into a million little pieces from a little pressure. Flippy licked his lips in anticipation before placing a loving kiss on Splendid's forehead. He trailed down to his ear and licked it before continuing to the corner of his lips. He softly kissed Splendid's bottom lip and licked it, teasing the young hero. Splendid responded by looked away, indicating he refused his love.

"Flippy, you don't want me" Splendid said and Flippy frowned, taking his head in his hands once again.

"Why not?" He asked and Splendid looked at Flippy's perfect eyes, reading his emotions as easily as a book. He saw hate, furry and passion. He also saw love and lust too, barley there but he knew the green-eyed man would always have hate and furry, but he never saw passion, love or lust with the exception for blood-lust but now here it was, and Flippy was going to get what he wanted. Splendid.

"I'm not the one. You'll look on this mistake with great regret" Splendid said and Flippy kissed Splendid on the lips passionately, ignoring Splendid's struggle to break free. Soon Splendid gave in and kissed him back, making Flippy mentally smile and recorded a victory. Flippy licked Splendid's lips and Splendid deepened the kiss, allowing Flippy access to his mouth. Flippy pulled back, panting as Splendid looked at him with pleading eyes for more. Once Flippy caught his breath he kissed him again making Splendid groan in surprise at the sudden kiss. Flippy explored Splendid's mouth with his tongue, even getting in his throat and made Splendid moan in his mouth. Flippy had his hands on Splendid's cheeks while Splendid had his fingers tangled in Flippy's luscious hair that he loved. Splendid loved Flippy's hair, almost more than his emerald eyes which held a demon hidden inside, but Splendid ignored it and snapped back to reality when Flippy broke the kiss and sat up.

"Let's take this upstairs unless you want a mess in your kitchen" Flippy said playfully and Splendid nodded seeing Flippy out of breath. Flippy allowed Splendid to sit up and he saw his partner feeling excited as he walked upstairs quickly, making Flippy more turned on and chuckled in amusement. He saw Splendid sitting on the bed, waiting for him and Flippy tackled him on the bed, making lay down. Flippy kissed him with passion and Splendid moaned again making Flippy crazy. He kissed him roughly, not even caring for Splendid's fragile face anymore and kissed his cheeks and ear. He unbuttoned Splendid's jacket and kissed Splendid's bare neck making Splendid gasp. Flippy smirked and suckled on Splendid's sweet spot, earning a loud moan from the hero.

"Splendid, you're trying to hard" Flippy said and Splendid blushed.

"I can't help it Flippy, you make me lose control" Splendid said and Flippy smirked before continuing his teasing. He kissed Splendid's neck once again before taking off his own army jacket and black T-Shirt. He had left his beret downstairs but he didn't care at this point. He threw his dog tags along with his other clothes aside and sat on Splendid's lap before pushing him down again. He kissed Splendid's lips and moved to his neck again, loving to hear his weak moan. He smirked and bit on it, hard making a Hickey on the hero's neck. He moved down to his bare chest and raked his hands down Splendid's chest down to his pants, unzipping them. Splendid let Flippy slide his pants off as he looked into Flippy's lustful eyes. He was now in his boxers, a bulge in his underwear clearly visible from the excitement. Flippy smiled before hovering above him again, and moved his hands to Splendid's thighs. He looked at Splendid's erection and placed a hand on it...(oh god! The embarrassment! I'll keep it together!) Splendid gasped when Flippy touched him and threw his head back, beginning to breathe heavy. He had big lungs which is why he hadn't been breathing uneven like Flippy had, but Flippy sure had more experience than he did with this kind of stuff, after all Flippy had no one to love like Splendid, but he was always saving people while doing his job. Splendid's thoughts were interupted when Flippy began to move his hands down there, making Splendid gasp uncontrollably. Flippy liked having control of Splendid and he loved that he could make him moan, gasp or do what ever he wanted with him in his vulnerable state like this. Flippy began to move his hands in circular motions, earning a gasp from Splendid which made Flippy smirk in delight at seeing him this way. He felt Splendid's erection and decided it would be time for some fun. Flippy took off his own pants before removing Splendid's boxers from him, seeing his erection bare naked now. He smirked and looked at the panting Splendid before taking Splendid's penis in his hand. Splendid let out a moan and gritted his teeth together as Flippy moved his hand up and down. He went slow at first, enjoying Splendid's gasps and occasional moans, but he soon wanted to hear him scream and felt his hand had gotten wet. He looked at his handy work as Splendid had made a mess of himself, clearly not used to this kind of thing. Flippy used the seamen as a lubricant and covered Splendid's erection with the liquid using his thumb. He pumped harder on Splendid's erection until he came again and smirked as Splendid laid panting. Now for Flippy's turn of fun. He removed his own boxers and flipped Splendid to his back. He watched him get in a position as if he was going to crawl, but to Flippy he was going on a trip. Flippy crawled on top of him and wrapped his arms around his chest as he whispered in Splendid's ear.

"Don't worry Splendid, it may hurt for a bit but it will get better. Are you ready?" Flippy asked and Splendid nodded. Flippy shoved his erection inside of Splendid and Splendid moaned in pleasure as Flippy began to move in and out of him, slowly. His breathing became hitched as Flippy began to move in and out of him, faster and faster. Soon Flippy and Splendid had reached their climax and fell to the bed, making it squeak.

"F-F-Flippy" Splendid said in between breaths.

"Y-Yeah" Flippy said.

"I love you" Splendid said and Flippy smiled.

"I love you too" He said and fell asleep in Splendid's arms.


	2. EvilxFlippy

Welcome back to embarrassment is over! A yoai fan fiction requested by Chey Anarchy! Well I hope you enjoyed because this is the start of a beauti-just read the god damn story!

* * *

Flippy panicked as he was being ties up by evil, dragged across the never ending void of blackness that surrounded them in Flippy's dream realm. Evil smirked as he glanced at the struggling Flippy he had tied up behind him.

"Evil!" Flippy said as he struggled. Evil ignored him and Flippy just kept on protesting, getting louder with each shout.

"EVIL! ANSWER ME!" He shouted angrily.

"What?" He finally said annoyed. Flippy hadn't expected Evil to answer him, but he felt angry when he did. He had questions he wanted answers to and he was going to get them.

"Evil, I want you to answer me truthfully! Why did you tie me up?" Flippy asked angrily although he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. Evil didn't answer Flippy right away, because honestly he didn't want Flippy to know his reasons or better yet he didn't want Flippy to know he was jealous.

"Evil!" Flippy yelled out of frustration and was losing any patience he had to begin with.

"What!" Evil said annoyed.

"Tell me!" Flippy said.

"Tell you what!" Evil asked.

"TELL ME WHY YOU KILL EVERYONE AND HURT ME!" Flippy yelled.

"BECAUSE I WANT TO PROTECT YOU!" Evil said and growled. Flippy just looked at Evil, confusion and surprise planted on his face as he was being dragged by the psychotic killer.

"What?" Flippy asked as if he had misheard him.

"I said I want to protect you" Evil repeated and growled at himself for admitting it.

"From what?" Flippy asked astonished he finally gotten answers from his living nightmare.

"From them! From all of them! They will hurt you Flippy! No matter what! I know what it's like to be hurt" He said and stopped dragging Flippy, not looking at him either.

"Who?" Flippy asked in a whisper.

"Your friends. I don't want you to get hurt. I see the way that pink-haired chick looks at you" He said and Flippy looked at him and struggled to get free.

"You mean Giggles? How does she look at me?" Flippy asked and got the rope loose, but he was still stuck.

"She looks at you with lust! Like she'll jump you at any minute and-" He said but stopped.

"You get the picture. I'm scare for your safety Flippy, I don't want anything to happen to you" Evil said and covered his face with his hand, ashamed of his new emotion.

"Evil, I had no idea you felt that way. I didn't think you were the jealous ty-"

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Evil interrupted going back to his mean old self.

"But you just said you-"

"So! That doesn't mean I'm jealous! I'm just looking out for you!" Evil said, trying not to admit it.

"But why woul-"

"What! A guy can't look out for his other self?" Evil said. "I'm just trying to be nice!" He said and growled. Somehow Flippy always knew how to get something out of him, or make him say the wrong thing. He was Evil's only weakness, Flippy's innocent and curious personality which got him talking. What made Evil so angry all the time was he didn't even think Flippy tried to do it on purpose!

"But Evil, you're not usually nice to people, in fact you're usually mean to them" Flippy said and Evil growled in delight as he remembered killing the pink-haired, but was quickly horrified by the picture of her eyes, the lust in them and then the picture of Giggles on top of Flippy in the bed came to his mind. He clenched his fist together angrily and yelled with more force then he wanted to give off.

"Well maybe you're special!" He yelled and looked at Flippy for the first time since he tied him up and admitted his feelings. It was dark and Evil couldn't see much except for Flippy's face and some of his shirt.

"I am? How come?" Flippy asked innocently and Evil growled loosing his patience with Flippy ask quickly as he had gotten mad over Flippy and Giggles.

"Because you ass! I love you!" Evil said and Flippy's eyes widened in surprise at Evil sudden confession. Evil looked at Flippy and blushed with anger when he say the terrified expression on Flippy's face. What he didn't see was Flippy's expression soon changed to a confused one and then to a serious one.

"Evil, is it true?" He asked and Evil looked at him and nodded in shame.

"Then, untie me. I want to show you something" Flippy said and Evil thought for a moment. Would Flippy run? Or would he except his love for the poor man. Evil untied Flippy and he stood up looking straight at Evils yellow eyes.

"If you really love me, than please don't kill my friends" Flippy said and Evil's heart dropped. Evil couldn't stop killing, he knew Flippy would never except him as he was, but Evil knew the change was to hard, even for him. He also knew he couldn't just give up on Flippy and move on either, and so Evil was presented with one choice he hoped didn't ruin his life forever.

"Flippy, I am sorry I truly am but I can't give up on killing people. It's in my blood and my anger won't just stop in a day" He said and Flippy closed his eyes and looked away from Evil, ashamed he had this monster inside of him. He turned around to leave but Evil had hugged him from behind, ending all hope if escape.

"But I can't let you go either" He said and wrapped his arms around Flippy.

"Evil!" Flippy said and Evil smirked at the vulnerable Flippy in his arms. Evil bite down on Flippy's ear and Flippy gasped in surprise at the psycho killers unexpected affection.

"I love you, and I will prove it. Even if you don't love me back" Evil growled and nuzzled his head into the crook of Flippy's neck. He gently kissed it and licked it with his tongue making Flippy shiver in fear. Evil then turned Flippy around and wrapped his hands in Flippy's back pocket, preventing him from running away. Evil was determined to make Flippy love him, and to finish what he started even if he had to force it on Flippy. Evil kissed Flippy, gently and passionately at first but soon after he could feel his body screaming for more and deepened the kiss with his tongue running across Flippy's. Evil then broke the kiss and saw Flippy was breathing extremely hard and hadn't even realized Flippy wasn't used to this kind of exposure. Evil smirked and kissed Flippy's neck once again earning a shiver from the sane male.

"E-Evil" Flippy said, hearing Flippy say his name made Evil really excited and Evil bit down on Flippy's neck leaving a mark. Evil grabbed Flippy's shirt in pleasure as he bite down and Flippy let out a gasp as Evil began to suck on his neck. Flippy then felt Evil unbutton his shirt and toss it aside, into the darkness. Evil threw Flippy to the floor and sat on his back holding a rope he got from somewhere that wasn't important at the moment and tied Flippy's hands together behind his back. He leaned forward to Flippy's ear and bit it making his partner gasp and whimper in fear. Flippy could feel Evil on his back, in more places than one and he didn't feel all that comfortable, especially when he grinded himself into him from his back.

"Evil" Flippy whispered and Evil flipped Flippy around to face him. He hovered over his sweaty other self and watched as he shivered as Evil cupped his face with his hands.

"Flippy. I love you" He said and kissed him against Flippy's will. Flippy struggled under him and felt Evils hands roam his body, touching his chest and pinching his nipples.

"GAH! Evil!" Flippy said and Evil smirked in delight seeing Flippy squirm under him. His hands traveled down to Flippy's pants and he grabbed Flippy through his army pants to tease him. Flippy gasped and groaned as Evil teased him and unzipped Flippy's pants. He then rubbed Flippy's hard erection and watched as Flippy began to pant and groan, throwing his head back. Evil took off his own clothes and shimmied his pants off as well. He allowed himself to his Flippy once more before throwing his boxers off into the dark space and took Flippy's off as well. Evil turned Flippy over to face his back and hovered over Flippy, pressing his manhood against Flippy's backside as a tease. With a moan Evil slowly entered Flippy's back side and could feel Flippy tighten against his erection. Evil pulled out and pushed in again getting a moan out of them both. Evil's pants were deep and husky while Flippy's was uneven and lighter then Evils. Evil then pulled out and pushed in again, making them both moan again. Evil continued this until he felt himself release himself inside Flippy and pulled out, seamen dripping on the black floor. A wet Evil then flipped Flippy once more, their erections close to each other and tease Flippy by having Flippy suck on the tip of his moist dick. Evil moaned as Flippy licked his cock and began to put the tip in his mouth. Evil then watched as Flippy pumped his cock in and out of his mouth, slowly but faster with each thrust. After a while Flippy felt liquid in his mouth and swallowed knowing what it was. Evil untied Flippy and laid on the floor. Flippy panted next to him and looked up and Evil.

"Evil, I love you"


End file.
